An efficient communication service has been provided using Quality of Service (QoS) and a Robust Header Compression (RoHC) technique for compressing static fields of a packet header with respect to a packet having a predetermined length and a packet interval (for example, a Voice Over Internet Protocol (VoIP) packet). Also, with respect to a recent communication service such as Long Term Evolution (LTE), in the case where Semi-Persistent Scheduling (SPS) is introduced and a condition under which a packet of a predetermined length may be transmitted with a predetermined interval is established, a predetermined bandwidth is allocated to a terminal with a predetermined interval without transmission of a control signal for informing use information of a radio resource, so that delay in scheduling may be minimized and an amount of a control signal may be reduced. The number of users to whom a service may be provided simultaneously may increase maximally using these techniques. The above-described aspects are techniques for providing an efficient service in a network. However, need for providing an efficient service at a terminal has emerged. A representative example thereof is to increase a usable time of a battery.
For this purpose, a terminal uses a Discontinuous Reception (DRX) technique of deactivating a Radio Frequency (RF) module of the terminal in the case where a transmit or receive packet does not exist, and activating the RF module under only a specific condition. In the case of using the DRX technique, the terminal activates the RF module only at a point at which an On-Duration timer, an Inactivity timer, and a Re-transmission timer operate, or, depending on cases, only at a Scheduling Request (SR) transmission or Random Access (RA) response reception point or a point where transmission or reception information exists. However, applying DRX and SPS simultaneously when the terminal transmits a packet having a characteristic of a predetermined length and a transmission interval has the following problem in an aspect of each technique.
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating a problem when DRX and SPS are simultaneously applied according to the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, a terminal to which DRX has been applied cannot receive any signal from a base station except a DRX ON section (RF ON section). However, a signal informing activation and deactivation of an SPS function may exist except a relevant DRX ON section. In this case, the terminal has a problem of not receiving the signal.
To resolve this problem, it is possible to perform scheduling so that an SPS signal may be transmitted during only a DRX ON section having a periodic interval, but in this case, since a point where scheduling is possible is limited to one tenth at the minimum, flexibility in scheduling reduces and effective utilization of a radio resource is difficult.
Accordingly there is a need for a method and an apparatus for transferring and determining message transmission for an SPS operation in case of using an SPS technique and a DRX technique simultaneously in a mobile communication system
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.